Iron Tsukune 2
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Tsukune Aono. Inventor. Genius. Protector of the innocent. He is the worlds first super hero, and owns the largest company in the world. He builds stuff for the poor and does other good Samaritan things. New evils arrise and Tsukune must combat them. What happens? Find out! Rated M for awesomeness, lemons((maybe)), violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! As it was brought to my attention by my very good friend Onix, and a bunch of you guys, is that Iron Tsukune 2 is wanted really badly.**

**Is this really what everyone wants?**

**Another thing. Would you guys mind if I spoil Iron Man 3 a bit?**

**the only thing imma spoil is the Iron Man suit powers that Iron Man 3 brings to the table. Other then that, nothing else will be spoiled. If you give me the majority of yes compared to no, I will begin Iron Tsukune IMMEDIATLY. You have tonight and tommorow to decide.**


	2. Prologue

**Hey everyone! Here is the long wanted story, Iron Tsukune 2. This will have minor spoilers of Iron Man 3, however, I will say that the spoilers will only contain the new things Tony Stark has made to his armor ;) so nothing about the plot. Sound good?**

* * *

Tsukune Aono. Billionaire. Owns several corporations around the world, all under the company he built, Aono Industries. He helps the poor, sick, hungry around the world when he can. He has helped the world with technology to increase food supply, built houses cheaply, but with super strength. Made jobs around the world for those out of work.

The world? Its good. The air around the Earth is getting cleaner. All cars are being recalled, and new ones are being given out for free, based on their same make but with a better engine! They are all on Hydrogen! Imagine... a Lamborghini that is the same as before, but runs cleaner? The world is perfect and its thanks to one man.

Tsukune Aono.

Who is this Tsukune Aono? Well, he is a billionaire. A genius. A hero. Some worship him as the current Jesus Christ.

Tsukune Aono went to a school for monsters, and was only there for one year! He was too smart and passed college in two years, earning his PhD in Engineering, Business, and other fields.

Now a school for monsters? Sounds scary right? Well, thanks to his genius he created a suit of armor. He was responsible for cleaning up the mess with the school committee, and he made it a better place. He met a gorgeous vampire girl, Moka Akashiya. Originally, she just sought to own the boy. She wanted him to be her servant for blood and such, but after some time spent together, and him protecting her, she fell in love and they became friends. Does Tsukune feel the same way for Moka? Who knows.

Aono Industries. Located in Tokyo Japan, and currently the tallest skyscraper in the world. It is also his home, where he lives on the top floor. He is the richest man in the world, and yet, he still gives away a ton of money to charities, the military of Japan, and places where the money is needed.

War still occurs in the world. Even if Tsukune may have a suit of Iron, he doesn't get involved in the affairs of the world. It is human nature after all, to fight. We are all animals. So what is going to happen to Tsukune after it has been three years since he has been to High School?

Who knows.

* * *

**This is a prologue. It is me being evil to you guys, by making it short but good. ;) Mwahahahaha. **


	3. Moka meets her Knight in shining armor

**Hello my fans. I had two options for this chapter, but I choose the first thought in my mind. I could have made this chapter a much bigger plot line, but the way I would have done it would have made me cry. Rape. I cant stand it, nor can I write it. I just cant. So I apologize for this chapter, but I hope you forgive me. Enjoy.**

**On another note. I move to my new house Saturday, and Friday((Today)), I go to see Riddick and I prepare to move. So I will not be writing a chapter for friday, and possibly not Saturday or sunday. I apologize.**

* * *

"Genei. Send a care package to Somalia. We got a bunch of starving people over there and it was brought to my attention. Let us send about ten tons of food, while we also help them out with planting their own food. Lets get a farm going in there."

"Of course Sir. It will be on the plane by tomorrow afternoon."

"Good. I think its time I took a vacation. Been hard at work you know."

"Of course sir. Might I suggest the Bahamas?"

"The beach? Hmm sounds good. Uh lets prep the flight for tomorrow morning. I gotta pack."

"Roger that sir, and might I say, you should go shopping for a new bathing suit. Last one got tore up."

"Oh yea... ha. Alright, I will see you later Genei. If you are needed ill give you a holler and vice versa."

"Cya sir."

Tsukune made his way out of the large sky scraper and into his nice black Mustang Cobra Jet, with a red cobra with black eyes on the hood and doors. He drove off into the night, finding his way to Kohl's. He parked the car and made his way into the store, and was waved at by a couple cuties. He waved back and smiled, and went up to the stand where all the swim trunks were. He grabbed a pair of black swim trunks with the same cobra on each leg, front, back and sides. He was satisfied and made his way towards the check out counter.

The girl at the counter had giant breasts and blue hair. She smiled at him.

"Hey, you are that Tsukune Aono guy aren't you?'

"Yes." He placed the swim trunks onto the counter.

"I get off at midnight."

"That's good for you." She finished scanning the item and he paid, walking away.

Tsukune made his way back to his gorgeous car, and entered it. However, he got a immediate alarm on his phone. It was a Amber alert. Normally he would take a look and call some people to handle it, as he couldn't stand child rapists, but this one was different.

Hokkaido, Japan.

Moka Akashiya. Age, 19. Silver hair. Red eyes.

Last seen being forced into a van. They were never caught up to. Traffic jam.

Tsukune blinked and immediately tapped the side of his head. He had a machine installed in his head.

"Genei. Send the suit to me NOW!"

"Yes sir. Suit is on its way. May I ask what the problem is?"

"Moka was on an Amber Alert. I need to find her..."

"She is a vampire sir. I am sure she can handle herself."

"She cant use her powers remember? She cant draw attention to the fact she is a monster. She has no choice."

"Alright sir. Do I send the car back?"

"Yes."

The car began to drive itself away as Tsukune looked into the sky. He waited for about five seconds as he was struck in the chest, gently. It was the armor chest piece. Tsukune leapt into the air, as the boots collided, and he began to fly. The rest of the armor was flying to him, colliding with him as he began to fly towards Hokkaido. He stopped the helmet so he doesn't get smacked in the face and put it on himself. The suit quickly turned on the interface, and Tsukune activated Super Sonic speed.

"Genei. Hack into the U.S.A satellite, and track down Moka. I know they have a satellite that will track down people who have been tagged."

"Roger that sir."

About two minutes have passed and Tsukune got the signal. She was in a abandoned warehouse and Tsukune landed quietly on the roof. He activated the heat vision and began to look around. He noticed about five men, in a room watching a TV and drinking beers. He then noticed Moka chained up against a wall.

_'Hmmm... What to do here...'_

His thoughts were ended as the five men got up and made their way into the room with Moka. They began to touch her, and Tsukune knew it wasn't friendly. He punched a hole into the ceiling and landed on top of one man.

"What the fuck is that thing?!"

They all pulled out Uzi's and began to open fire on the armor. The armor was easily bouncing the shells, and one bounced into one mans eye. He was dead.

"What the fuck is that?! Kill it now!"

They all began to shoot for the eyes, but Tsukunes armor held up easily. Tsukune uppercutted one in the jaw, then round house kicked one in the gut, sending them to the ground unconscious or in pain.

Moka was walking home from her work. She was paying her way through her college, and she worked as a waitress at an Hooters. She was walking along the dark street when a van pulled up and she was immediately knocked out with Chloroform. She was thrown into the van.

When she woke up, she was chained up in a room. Her clothes were mostly gone. She was only in her black lace bra and panties. She groaned and hoped she wasn't raped, but she felt nothing inside of her that would indicate they cummed. The door opened a few minutes later and the guys walked in with lecherous looks. They began to touch her and she began to spit at them, squirming in the chains.

One was about to slap her as she heard something. The sound of plaster and concrete being shattered, and the crunch of a human body being crushed. Her eyes went wide as she saw the one thing she thought she may never see again.

The suit of armor that saved her life in High School.

She was watching as the armor began to bash in heads, break necks and deliver punches and kicks. The men around the armor stopped moving and it approached her. It released her from the chains, and carried her out of the apartment. It began to fly her away.

"T-Tsukune?" She said in shock, touching the armor trying to take it off.

The face mask opened up, and there he was. The man who she fell in love with in High School. The man in shining armor... Tsukune Aono.

"Hey Moka..."

"Tsukune..." Moka said with a tear in her eyes. "You... saved me."

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well... I dont know... it is just shocking to see you again."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No! Of course not! Im glad to see you again, ive missed you. I have really missed you."

"I missed you too Moka."

Moka was flown into the night, once again saved.

* * *

**Read. Review. Fuck off :3**


	4. Confessions

Moka was saved tonight. The man she fell in love with saved her from the kidnappers, and she was once again reunited with her loved one. Of course, they aren't dating nor have they shared their feelings, but she loved him. Tonight, she wanted to share her feelings.

**Hi hi hidey Ho!**

* * *

Moka traveled down in the elevator, making her way to Tsukunes private lab. Only authorized personnel could enter, meaning you needed Finger print and retinal scans to get in. She wandered through the large hallway, making her way to the room where Tsukune was busy dealing with work. He was sending out some care packages to some third world country that was hit by a earthquake. She walked up to Tsukune and looked over his shoulder.

"Earthquake huh? Was it bad?"

"Yes... it was weak, but it hit some vital locations for their food and water, so I'm going to help out."

"Well, I wanted to thank you for saving me. You saved me many times since we have known each other."

"Of course, its what friends do."

"Friends... can we not be something more...?"

Tsukune put down the laptop he was working on and swiveled his chair to look at her. "What do you mean?" He eyed her straight in her own eyes, his chocolate brown was slowly changing to red like hers.

"Well... I... Um..."

Tsukune got up and stood over her. He grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her into his embrace. He smashed his lips upon hers, and kissed her. He also loved her but was afraid of what would happen if he tried something. What happened to him was great... she bestowed upon him her tongue, and she dominated his mouth. Even if Tsukune was able to beat Moka in a fight, she was the submissive type to Moka.

Tsukune and Moka were kissing on top of Tsukunes desk, Moka in a flurry was taking off his tie, wanting her new lover now. She ripped the tie off in two, then began to rip his shirt apart. Tsukune was rubbing her back, slowly taking her shirt off. They were still kissing in passion and lust, both of them needing the other. Moka was the first to release, much to Tsukunes displeasure, though his face turned back to pleasure as he saw what Moka was doing. Moka was undressing as she straddled him. He looked up at her body as she removed her last pieces of clothing. Her panties then her bra. He groaned at the heat radiating from her core.

"I love you Tsukune..." She reached up and placed a hand of his on her left breast, and forcing him to squeeze. "I loved you a long time ago, but I never could get the guts to ask you."

Tsukune reached up to her breasts and gave both a good squeeze. "I love you too Moka, and I have for a while as well. You just scare me all the time."

Moka smiled at that, knowing full well that she is still scary even to the man who beat her father. Moka leaned forward and began to kiss Tsukune again, as she used a hand to undo his belt. Tsukune was melting into the kiss, rubbing her back and butt, enjoying the feel of her skin. Moka removed his pants and boxers and began to play with his cock.

"Mmm.. its so big... and so warm... I want it..."

"Take it... Its all yours..."

Moka moaned as she inserted his cock into her pussy, and sat on it until it reached her hymen. She them slammed her way down, breaking her virginity, giving it to the man she loves. She moaned in pleasure as she rode him, kissing him and moaning into his mouth. She was controlling everything, and she loved it. She stopped kissing him, laid her head on his chest and began to focus on riding the disco stick. Moka was nearing her climax. Tsukune was moaning in pleasure below her, and Moka then released once she felt him fill her up with his warm seed. She collapsed on him, both breathing heavily.

"I love you Moka..."

"I love you too Tsukune..." Moka kissed Tsukune on the lips, and both began to sleep on the desk, both too tired to move...

Unknown to them, a evil force was rising from slumber...

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**

**This was my first lemon scene... like ever... tell me what you think . I decided to do one, and not have one of my girlfriends do it. :P**


End file.
